User talk:Diamond
Hi Liz,I,Loki,promise to help you build up your Wiki,BUT how can creativity spread in grey walls?! Do you know how to use the "Theme Creator" button? Make something more positive for us! You can also customize badges,etc. Use some cute picture as a logo,tile the Wiki's background with it! Because of us living on different parts of the world,we can make our Wiki look more beautiful both day and night long! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD Loki Loki is not kind! He is rather sly and rather evil! But thank you!Loki Laufeyson 05:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) How come you're still online? What time is it? In Moscow it's 9:11 now. I have to go to sleep at 21:00. O,Valhalla! Loki Lucky you Wow,you're lucky you don't have any homework. And I have to do a project about American schools.(We have to compare them to our school). Could you gimme some info? About *food *school subjects *amount of homework *gym class(!!) *do you like it(I don't) *etc Loki the Liar Eek! Another call for help! Since I have limited Internet access and no e-mail(I used a fake one to register),I have trouble with finding pictures. Could you please find me the following pictures: #A frog with red and black spots #An orange frog with a white tummy #An orange frog with tiny yellow spots scattered all over its body #A red frog with a white tummy #A green frog with a yellow tummy #A blue frog with black stripes #A yellow frog with brown stripes #A green frog with red eyes and blue spots on its back #An orange frog with black stripes #An orange frog with yellow stripes #A green frog with black spots #An orange frog with white sides and black spots #A swamp O My Badness,I know its hard but please! Help! Post the pics you find on my talk page. Forever in your debt Awww my!!!!!!! Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much! I...I couldn't have ever imagined!!!! So much information!!! Loki is forever in your debt! The Lie God bows to you!! We also have numbers. A=5 B=4 C=3 D=2 and no Fs. There used to be some during the Soviet period,but they're no more... Hey,Lizzie,I got an idea! As soon as our Wiki reaches 50 pages,let's send a request so that our Wiki can be seen from any other Wiki,as the Random-ness one does. Means,more folks will join!!! The Liar Re and unRe Never mind about misreading 7. This frog is great. This is for the wiki,not for the project!=) Oh,yes,I mean Soviet Union,I'm kinda good at History,and kinda awful in Geography. I only get As in English,Russian,German,etc,only A-Bs in PE and IT,only A-B-C in Maths and Geography.I'm kinda good student...someone even thinks I'm the best. Dissecting frogs in year 6?!!!!!!!!! OMB,America indeed is cruel,that's not a myth! I'm gonna have to do a lot of this when I grow up,because I will be a dermatologist,but I will also do a project instead... I have really bad info for you. Each summer I go far away to my summerhouse "dacha" and stay there for three months with no computer!!!! What will happen to the wiki? Means,we must make it into a 50-paged one before summer. OK? Loki the Villain,at your service I wonder I wonder how long did it take you to type the project O-o!!!! I'm probably the worst possible typer in Russian,but I'm pretty good at typing in English. This is so straaaaaaaange.... OMB,you're a great person. Wish I could meet you in real life. By the way,do you know the Pocket Frogs game? It runs on iOS devices (iPad, iPhone,etc...) I have a DEAD silly phone,a Samsung S3030. It is also under Parental Control(every tiny bit is),and it has no games and no Internet,etc. Do you have one? I mean,iOS? Seems like your school is cool-providing peeps with laptops... At our school,each person has a personal computer, and most of them even CHANGE their computer every year!!!!!!!!!!! Awful,huh? Our family is pretty rich,but my father is against that,'cause he thinks I'm too much of a child to have Internet access and a good cell phone! I adore my dad soooooo much,I do agree with anything he says. Loki Laufeyson I wish I weren't Loki And I wish I were somebody else,since I failed the Maths test. Duh! Loki Kinda advice Hi! See,I'm not trying to offend you or anything,I'm just trying to give ya a good piece of advice:we spend so much time chatting,that we actually forget about contributing to the wiki. Keep your eye on it,each second it's more and more willing to die. Loki the Evil Where do you get all those Japanese names from???!!!! I wonder... I have nothing against anime/manga, but I consider it strange to like Japan. OMB I'm a bit crazy. Loki Laufey's son B'cause See,I'm a very unusual,strange and some folks even say annoying person. I have a classmate who likes anime,I know a lot of peeps who are keen on it,and I am always opposed to the thing most of the folks do. See,I consider my country to be the best. I consider you to think your country is the best. By half of my classmates wants to live in Japan instead of our country,and the other half wants to go to America. I also think that anime ruins the thinking ability... Sorry,no offense. Each person likes something different. I'm just tryin' to keep patriotic... Loki